1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a firearm safety lock device and more particularly to a new gun trigger blocking apparatus defined by a first locking body member and a second locking body member whereby the two locking body members are adapted to be unlocked and separated from each other by activating a key lock cylinder and a spring biased safety pin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since children are attracted to guns, and many have a great curiosity about them, there is a need for an improved safety lock device for guns. While adults may believe that guns are safely put away, children many times will find a way to get to them and handle them. As is well known, guns are not only used to hunt game and in sports shooting events, but are increasingly relied on for self defense. A gun is not a plaything and should be used carefully and stored in a responsible manner.
The fatalities and injuries resulting from the accidental discharge of firearms, particularly by children, has become such a problem in the United States that Congress and many state legislative bodies, are considering legislation requiring that each new purchaser of a gun be accompanied by the purchase of a suitable lock.
Many gun owners store guns in their homes because they want to have them readily available in case of a burglary, etc. Therefore, each gun stored within a house or dwelling should be provided with a simple but positive locking device that denies an unauthorized person, such as a child, from being able to use a gun, yet allows the owner reasonably quick access.
Locking devices which clamp around the trigger guard of a gun for preventing access to the trigger have been used in the past. However, such locking devices generally employ simple locking means that can be opened only with a key being placed in the key cylinder and rotating the key to unlock the device. Often the key is not close at hand or it is hidden and not readily available to be used in an emergency situation, but if the key is available so is easy access and use of the gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,119, to Robert Womack and assigned to the assignee of the subject invention, discloses a gun trigger blocking structure in which a pseudo lock and a blocking pin must be simultaneously depressed to disable the blocking structure. The Womack gun lock renders a gun substantially unaccessible to children, particularly of a young age, while allowing an owner to quickly disable the lock without a key. However, there is a need for a gun trigger blocking structure which renders a gun more permanently unaccessible to persons (including children) other than the owner by means of an operative key lock while at the same time making it difficult for such persons (other than the owners) to obtain access to the trigger even after the key lock has been disabled with a key.